The pact
by Zakuro.The.Wolf
Summary: danny and sam agreed that when they were 21 if neither of them were married they would get married. what happens when sam's birthday is in a month and danny is already 21?
1. the pact

**Ok I thought of this story for no apparent reason when I was reading a book that had nothing at all to do with Danny phantom . Danny and Sam make a pact that if neither of them are married at 21 then they'll marry each other.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the computer I am typing this story on.**

**Chapter 1: the pact**

00oo00oo0o0o00oo00oo

(Sam's POV)

I remember when we first meet in kindergarten. I had been sitting reading and him and tucker were playing tag. When he tripped and landed on me, I started crying and he calmed me down. Since then we had been inseparable. We became the trio Sam, Danny, and tucker.

In 5th grade I started to get a crush on him but I told no one. Not tucker who would have posted it on the internet before I could even say 'gothic', not my parents who still hate that I hang out with such 'ill mannered pigs with a horrid up breeding' , not jazz she would have gone all therapist on me, and not Danny especially since the thing was about Danny.

So we grew up together and soon my crush is full fledged love. But I hid my feelings behind a layer of sarcasm and opinions **(a/n: not very well) **while watching him chase after Paullina and Valerie. When Danny became half ghost my feelings for him just grew. I never thought that he liked me back.

Then one day while were hanging out in his room listening to Breaking Benjamin waiting for tucker to get there so we could go protrol the town. I was messing with the fish net gloves my grandma had gotten me for my birth day when suddenly he turned to me and looked at me with his light blue eyes that always made my heartbeat quicken and my breath to catch.

"Sammy" I only let Danny call me that if any one else did I would probable smack them. "lets make a pact. When we both turn 21 if neither of us are married well marry each other."

I almost chocked on air but after catching my breath I managed to say ok.

Then we cut our hands and shook.

After that we sorta forgot about it. It traveled to the back of my mind with ghost fighting and home work.

(Danny's POV)

Me and Sammy met in kindergarten. Me and tucker were playing tag and she was reading in the grass when I tripped over a root and fell on her she started to cry and I was afraid she was going to tell on me so I pulled the cheery lollipop out of my pocket and gave it to her. She told me cheery was her favorite and then she started to play with us.

We became inseperable and we were always there for eachother. But I kept one secret to myself. Even when I was chasing Paullina and valarie deep down I still wanted to be with sam. I thought she didn't like me because she never acted like it with her sarcasm and opinions.

One day I had no idea how it happens but I turned to her and told her that if when we were 21 and nethier of us were married we would marry each other.

After the silence she told me okay and we cut our hands and shook. After that we sorta forgot it and went on with our lives.

And that is the beginning of this story.

00oo00oo0o0oo00oo00oo

**Ok so there is the first chapter of my fist danny phantom story. WOOT! WOOT! Any way see the little button down their it really wants to be clicked so click it and tell me what you think.**


	2. almost 21

**I'm bored and I have twisters you know what that means! TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Danny phantom I do however own any carritors that are not in the series.**

**Chapter 2: almost 21**

00oo00oo0o0oo00oo00

(Sam's POV)

I poured the coffee into my mug before heading out to meet Rena to head to class. I had been accepted by UCLA and when I moved away I thought that I would lose touch with tucker and Danny, but to my surprise we talked every Tuesday 3 way and then wrote to each other when ever we needed to.

I saw the blond hair of my best friend Rena and ran to her yelling her name but she acted like she couldn't hear me. I then saw her earphones in her ears and pulled one out.

"Listening to Taylor swift again?" I asked.

"Well she is a music master"

I smiled and sipped my coffee. We continued to walk to class as Rena questioned about my call last night with Danny, since tucker had the flu he didn't get to talk.

"This Danny guy sounds awesome." Rena said as she sipped her cappuccino.

"Yeah Danny is awesome. I remember once when we were like 16 he said that when we were 21 if neither of us were married we would marry each other." I laughed.

"How old is Danny?" Rena asked after a paused.

"21" I answered.

"Um Sam you realize your 21st birthday is in a month?"

"Yeah s…" then it hit me Danny wasn't married and neither was i. "oh my god"

"Uh huh."

"Oh my gosh what am I going to do Danny isn't married he isn't even seeing anyone and I haven't been on a date for 3 months!" I yelled as people on the sidewalk stared at me before shaking their heads and moving on.

"Well Sam what are your options?" Rena asked.

"I have to talk to Danny when does first period start?"

Rena looked at her watch. "40 minutes."

I ran to a bench and pulled out my cell phone. Pushing Danny's speed dial I waited for him to answer.

(No ones POV)

Danny was walking down the street when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello" Danny answered.

DANNY!" Sam yelled into the phone and Danny pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Hey, Sammy what's the matter." Danny asked.

"Oh Danny its horrible I didn't realize till just now but it is so bad I just had to talk to you. If it wasn't this bad I would have talked to you later…"

"Sammy your babbling now what is this terrible thing."

Pause "Danny remember when we made a pact with each other that if neither of us were married at 21 we would marry each other. And my 21st birthday is in a month…" Sam trailed off.

"So" Then it hit Danny harder than a frying pan. "No" he said his eyes widening.

"I know." Sam said.

But deep down Danny was happy dancing. Most of the reason that he never had a good relationship was that he wanted to be with Sam.

Sam's heart was beating she had wanted so bad to marry Danny to have a family.

"Well we still have a month," Danny said slowly. "Maybe we can get married by then."

Sam's heart was breaking, but she sucked it up. "Ok I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah ok." Danny said.

_Click._

Sam looked down at her lap.

"I knew he didn't like me." She said as she got up and walked to class with Rena.

"I knew she wouldn't want to fight about that." Danny said and he walked to his job.

00oo00oo0o0oo00oo00oo00

**Ok so its like 10:00 I had a sugar high and my computer this is what happens.**

**Click the 'go' button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
